Pixelings
Pixelings are creatures that are used to battle in Missions and PVP. Each world in the game has its own set of pixelings which can be earned as a reward within the world after completing a mission or by opening chests. Every pixeling has a set of characteristics: Rarity, Power, Type , Class , Health, Damage, Level, Rank, Charge Ability, and Passive Ability. After obtaining a pixeling, a player can then obtain copies of the pixeling, which are used to increase a pixeling's Rank. While it is possible to face multiple of the same pixelings at once in the game's story mode, it is not possible for players to place down multiple copies of a pixeling. For a list of all pixelings: List of PixeIings. Rarity A pixeling's Rarity determines how easily copies of these pixelings are obtained. The rarer a pixeling is, the more power it will have relative to other pixelings of different rarity but of similar Level and Rank. There are four levels of rarity: common, uncommon, rare, and mythic. While there is no limit as to how many common or uncommon pixelings a player can have on their team, a player is limited to 2 rare pixelings per team and 1 mythic pixeling per team. Power A pixeling's Power value is a representation of its strength in battle. This value is increased by increasing a pixeling's Level or Rank. Type A pixeling's Type determines the way in which a pixeling will attack. There are three different types: melee, ranged, and troll. If there is no opponent in a pixeling's preferred attack position, a pixeling will attack the closest position relative to its own position. For more information: Type. Class A pixeling's Class will determine their charge abilities. There are four different classes: assassin, tank, support, and saboteur. For more information: Class. Health A pixeling's health will determine how much damage it can take before dying. This health can be regained through heals. Damage A pixeling's damage will determine the typical value they will reduce an opponent's health by when attacking. This damage can vary based on any abilities that have been cast on the pixeling attacking or on the pixeling receiving the attack. Level As a pixeling's level increases, its health, damage, and overall power value will increase as well. A pixeling's level is increased by gaining XP. A pixeling can gain XP by playing through missions in the game's story or by battling other players in PVP. Feeding a pixeling its favourite food is a fast way to increase XP. A player's level will determine the capped level of their pixelings. For example, if a player is level 8, their pixeling's levels will be capped at level 8. Currently, the max level for all pixelings is level 50. Rank As a pixeling's rank increases, its health, damage, and overall power will increase as well. A pixeling's rank is increased by obtaining copies of the pixeling. The number of copies needed to rank up a pixeling is determined by its rarity and current rank. The rarer a pixeling is, the fewer copies are needed to rank up. Similarly, the lower the rank of a pixeling, the fewer copies are needed to rank up. After obtaining enough copies of a pixeling, a player is able to rank the pixeling by spending coins. The amount of coins required to rank a pixeling up is also determined by rarity and current rank. Currently, the max rank for pixelings is as follows: Charge Ability A pixeling's charge ability is dependent on their class. Each pixeling has its own number of charges required to perform their charge ability. After every turn, has passed, a pixeling will have acquired one charge. Two of these charges can be taken away if an opponent uses the ability Drain on a pixeling. For a list of all abilities: Abilities. Passive Ability Not all pixelings have a passive ability. Rare pixelings have one passive ability, while mythic pixelings have two passive abilities. These passive abilities do not depend on charge to be activated, and will either be always activated, or be activated in certain situations (Example: Berserk) For a list of all abilities: Abilities. Category:All Category:Pixelings Category:Rewards